Me Again
by ani
Summary: Six years later, the New King of Raggs goes to the Barsburg Empire to see his oldest friend. And hopefully bring him back home. *Teito/Hakuren, AE OOC*


AN: normal disclaimer, i wish i owned 07-Ghost but i don't. this is all because the plotbunny ran me over.

anywho, i'm adding this note because there's two versions of this story. for some reason i felt compelled to do a squeeky clean version and a dirty one.(odd considering my last two fics were downright filthy!) if you wanna read the dirty one, it's also posted at AFF and on my livejournal/homepage. The journal's got a 14+ filter.

* * *

_It's been six years since that day._

_The day of the bishop exam. The day the Military attacked the Church. _

_The day we made those promises._

_The day I watched my best friend go on the run._

_He's accomplished so much. And all I've done is tutor the princess._

_How… why would he ever accept me…_

The whole empire was abuzz with excitement. The new Raggs King was coming for his first official visit since reestablishing his kingdom. Many former citizens came from all the districts at hearing about the young king bearing the Eye of Mikael. Old allies came to help with the rebuilding, offering up all the history and culture they'd preserved since the War. With the government and military firmly restored, the economy soon grew and thrived. The Raggs Kingdom was finally settling into itself and now felt it necessary to reconnect with the Barsburg Empire. Though meant purely for peacekeeping purposes, many were wondering if a betrothal was in the works.

But the most nervous one in the castle was definitely not the princess. As the date grew closer and closer, her only male attendant grew more and more nervous. The others laughed as he spaced off, constantly repeated himself and froze whenever anyone started telling rumors of the young king, old or new. They knew of his past with the man, that they trained together in the Church, but they didn't know how he felt. Hell, he was almost certain his old friend didn't either.

The day had finally come and he hadn't slept a wink. He couldn't stop fidgeting when he went into the great hall, sat with the rest of the princess's court. He was absently twisting the end of his ponytail as they waited, jumping up faster than anybody as the doors opened. Whipping off his glasses as the Adjutant announced him properly, he turned and glared at the others as they giggled. Ouka only turned and smiled. He couldn't stop playing with his glasses as they made their way through the dignitaries and nobility that flooded the castle for a chance to see the Raggs King. As soon as he saw Bishops Castor and Frau he stopped, when Teito finally came into view he froze.

Teito was an adorable little squirt the last time he'd seen him but he never dreamed he grow up like this. From the few images he'd seen he looks almost like his father; he was just as tall as Bishop Castor now, wearing the full formal robes of his kingdom. His eyes had barely changed. Even from so far away he could see it, they'd narrowed some but were still just as expressive as always. The ladies on each side of him had to pull him down to his seat, but he didn't care. He barely heard most of the formal greetings, but as Teito stood tall and smiled softly, he snapped out of it.

"Actually, this is somewhat an informal visit as well, Emperor." he waited for the collective gasp to pass when he turned to the princess's box. He held his breath as their eyes met; "I came to see my best friend too." he was so stunned he didn't see the five other smiles thrown his way.

* * *

Three weeks. He had three weeks to talk to him, but every time he'd seen him he ran.

He couldn't understand why, but something kept scaring him away. Bishop Castor came to visit him first, told him about the rebuilding, all the hard work Teito's put into his kingdom. He'd run into Bishop Labrador in the hallways and all he did was smile that smile that always made you nervous. The middle of the second week Bishop Lance came to his rooms with an informal invitation. But it took 'til the end of that week, Bishop Frau saying four simple words as he patted his shoulder.

"You're hurting him too."

So now here he was, hiding around the corner from his rooms. "What happened to the Oak overconfidence?" he muttered to himself as he stood tall, started down the hall.

He almost called on his Zaiphon when a mass of pink hopped up in front of Teito's door. It growled softly as he came closer. _'Haku…ren?'_ a voice slowly called in his mind.

He stopped short, "Mikage?" The little fyulong that he could hold in one hand was now the size of a large dog, calmly sitting there in front of the door.

He smiled as he nodded, _'He's wai…ting.'_

He knelt down in front of him, stroking his neck. "Is it so hard to talk?"

Mikage shook his head, _'Just to… new peo..ple.'_ He stepped closer, making him stand, _'Now go.'_

He sighed as he turned to the door, both jumped as it suddenly opened. Bishop Labrador just smiled, "Come in Hakuren-kun."

He nodded, mumbling his thanks as he walked around Mikage and joined him. Bishop Lance stood up from one of the couches and nodded to the open doorway. He could hear Bishop Castor going over what he assumed was tomorrow's schedule. His nerves came rushing back as both men ushered him towards the door. He suddenly forgot to breathe at the sight before him. Teito was handing his shirt to the chambermaid and stood there in nothing but his pants, revealing a physique to rival Frau's. He just kept talking to Castor, going over some finer points about a meeting.

"Wipe your chin," was suddenly whispered in his ear, his right hand flying to his mouth before he realized who it was. He barely turned to his left as Frau chuckled, "Surprised the hell out of me too. But the damn brat was determined to beat me."

He was gently pushed forward as he lowered his hand, Lance calling out, "I told you it was your lucky day Your Majesty."

He jumped with Teito, smiling as he did. "Hakuren! I'm so glad you could come," Teito quickly crossed the room, hugging him tight. He finally relaxed, breathing again as he wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry we couldn't do this sooner."

He tensed up again, "No, it's my fault. Just nerves I guess, Your Majesty."

Teito pulled back at that, blushing slightly. "Hakuren don't! We've been friends longer than I've been King. You don't need to call me that."

He smiled when he saw the same kid he'd roomed with in front of him. "Alright Teito or-"

He blushed deeply, fighting to keep his eyes open as Teito put a finger to his lips, stopping him. "No, Teito."

Chuckling made them both jump apart, Teito blushing as he realized what he did as he turned to Frau. "Damn pervert, shut up!" Frau opened his mouth, but Teito cut him off, "And get out!"

Frau mock-pouted, "But I wanted Hakuren to introduce me to all the ladies."

"Out." He'd never heard Teito sound so cold. Castor was already dragging Frau out the door before he could respond. Teito sighed before turning to the other two, "You guys can go too. I'm sure I'm safe with Hakuren." Labrador just smiled, bowing quickly before leaving; Lance giving a quick "Good night" before following suit.

"Why are they still here?" Hakuren suddenly asked one of the questions that'd been plaguing him since they'd arrived. "If you took care of Verloren shouldn't the Ghosts go back to Heaven?"

Teito pulled on a robe. "We finally purified Verloren's soul, but his body is still on earth. I still am Pandora's Box, so they have to stay on earth and protect me."

That made him jump. "What? _You're_ Pandora's Box? How'd that happen?"

"I promised I'd tell you everything Hakuren," Teito pointed to a chair behind him. "You might want to sit down, this will take a while."

* * *

They spent half the night like that. Teito would tell him his story and he'd cut in with the appropriate rumor or two. He was grateful every time they made him laugh. He learned all about Capella; he told Teito about finding Ouka right after he'd left her. Somehow, at some point they'd moved to the sitting room, side by side on one of the couches with half a bottle of scotch gone. They'd fallen into a comfortable silence, but he'd froze as he felt a slight weight on his right shoulder. "So," Teito tried to fight off the yawn, "What about you Hakuren?"

He turned to find their shoulders touching, Teito's eyes sliding closed. He couldn't help smiling, "You should rest Teito. You've got a full day tomorrow."

"No!" he snapped his eyes open, "This is the first time we've been together in six years! I want to know what you've done now."

He chuckled softly as he twisted in his spot, "It can wait until tomorrow Teito. Remember your duties. You're here as the Raggs King, remember."

Teito huffed, "I've fallen asleep in meetings before." He took his hand, "Besides, most of the morning is matchmaking anyway." He yawned again, his head lulling forward, "It won't kill me if I don't go."

The sharp pang in his chest made him bite his lip, but he still smiled as Teito yawned yet again. He reluctantly moved away, settling Teito across the couch before going to the bedchamber and returning with a blanket. Gently covering him up, his smile soften as he brushed his hair out of his eyes. Suddenly emerald green was pleading with him, "Don't go Hakuren."

Nodding, he knelt down beside him. "For a little while," he answered, folding his arms on the edge of the couch.

The young king smiled as he fell asleep.

Fingers running through his hair woke him up a few hours later. Bleary iolite eyes opened to see emeralds staring at him. Gasping, he tried to get up, but the hand on his head kept it on his arms. "No."

"Teito, what…"

"We finally got back together, I'm not leaving you this time." The determined look in his eyes turned to one of hopefulness, "Come back with me."

"What?" he whispered, afraid this was all another dream.

"The Emperor said it was time he started teaching her," Teito's gaze turned to his hand still combing his hair, "And Ouka said she wouldn't keep us apart any longer."

He couldn't look at him any longer, his mind running away. "But why Teito? Why me?"

"Because you are the reason he lives," the deeper voice make him turn back, amazed to see cat-slit ruby eyes looking at him. "You are why Master came back."

One blink and they were back to green. He chuckled nervously as he moved his hand from his hair to between them, the Eye still above his skin. He gave a self-deprecating smile as they watched it retreat back into his hand. "I didn't want to leave you behind. I don't want to."

That pang was back in his chest as he closed his eyes. He couldn't look at him when he said, "I… I can't. I love you Teito. I can't, I won't go with you if you don't feel the same way."

That hand was back in his hair. "Who says I don't?" he jumped at the tiny bit of cockiness, eyes snapping open to find a Frau-like smirk. It quickly slipped off at the pinch in his eyes. "Hakuren, the Emperor wasn't going to let you go, he was going to reassign you. We'd still be able to meet like this. But I want more. I want more nights where I don't have to worry about what I say or do. I want someone that knows me. Someone who doesn't care about my title." That hand slid from his hair to his cheek. "You've cared about me for so long, you risked your life for me countless times Hakuren. I want to show you all I've done, all I can still do. I want you by my side Hakuren. I want more moments like this.' Teito pulled his head close, kissing him quick, "I love you too."

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep the tears back, "But Teito what about-"

"My mother was a concubine Hakuren, it's expected of me to have more than one lover," that pang suddenly twisted hard, "but I want the one I love to be the first."

Biting his lip he pulled back, sitting up before opening his eyes. Gasping at the honesty in those expressive eyes, he could only nod as he swallowed back the tears. "I missed you so much," they were still in his voice a bit.

Teito smiled, "I missed you too." He sat up, pulling him onto his knees and in front of him. He almost chuckled as Teito blushed, "I… I want to show you how much…"

All he could do was nod as Teito took his face in both hands, pulling him even closer and kissing him tenderly. He got so lost in the feeling of his lips on his own, his tongue slipping softly into his mouth that he didn't notice Teito's hands sliding down his neck, undoing the collar of his shirt. He barely noticed his own hands sliding up Teito's legs, pulling the tie to his robe before sliding up those abs, that chest. He moaned as Teito released his lips, started kissing down his neck as he kept opening his shirt. "Tei… Teito not… not here…" he gasped as Teito nibbled at his collarbone. He hummed against him, sending sweet shivers down his body before he sat up, pulling him to his feet and into the bedroom.

* * *

Six o'clock on the dot, all four converged in front of his door. The fyulong stretching out as he woke up. The look on Labrador's face made Castor smile and Frau growl, "Let me guess, Hakuren's still in there."

Both the precog and the dragon nodded. "Damn brat," Frau slumped against the wall, grumbling, "I don't wanna know."

Lance got angry, "We should be happy for them Frau!"

"I didn't say that!" he suddenly snapped back, grabbing Lance by the collar. "I just don't need details."

Castor shook his head as Labrador laughed, "Come on Lance, we've got a few appointments to cancel."

Frau lightly shoved Lance back, "Why are we cancelling them?"

Castor smiled knowingly as he turned to the door, "Matchmaking is the last thing Teito would want to do after a night like that."

Lance giggled and twirled as he followed Castor down the hall.

Labrador shook his head as he started towards the kitchens, "I guess that's one way to defy your father…"

Frau just smirked.


End file.
